Eternally Yours...
by Rayne
Summary: Serena is a Doctor at CTH when somebody unexpected stumbles into her life.
1. Another normal day?

Eternally Yours...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters in it so don't sue me, I have no money.

Serena quickly walked down the hall of the hospital holding her clipboard, her white lab coat waved in the wind from her running. Finding the right room she entered and checked out the report of the man that had just been brought in. 

"Hmmmm," she always did that whenever she was unsure, now it had become a habit and an extremely annoying one at that.

"Doctor Usagi." 

Serena turned to face the voice that called for her attention.

"Yes nurse," she questioned, glancing up from the two clipboards in her hands.

"I just wanted to ask you about the man in 244." The nurse took a step forward, knowing that she didn't have Serena's complete attention.

244, Serena searched her mind for who was in the room, suddenly remembering that she hadn't been in that wing she faced the nurse again to explain.

BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP

"Oh God, Camille please go to station 5 and get the others." Serena called over her shoulder while running to the patient's bed.

"Yes Doctor."

With that Camille was running out of the room down the hall to station 5. 

Serena opened the drawer and unwrapped a syringe. Inserting the heart medicine into the needle she administered it into the man's arm. 

The other nurses ran into the room, 

"Doctor did you administer the biolytic asproderic?"

"Yes, 550 milligrams of it, now quickly get into surgery, we need a double heart bypass." Serena spat out the words, then ran into the washroom to get prepared for surgery.

10 hours later.....

Serena walked out of surgery, her golden blonde hair fell on her shoulders. Her blue mask still on her face, the light blue clothing she wore to operate was now dotted with blood, she was exhausted. 

Walking into the bathroom she saw her friend Amy,

"Serena is that you?" Amy was wearing her regular clothing, it was obvious that she had just gotten in the building.

"Hi Amy, yeah its me." Serena laughed, I must look really awful if Amy can't even recognize me, she thought.

"So what have been up to?"

"Well I just got out surgery that lasted 10 hours, and I had just been working a 7 hour shift before hand." Serena vision was now beginning to blur, "I have to go to a board meeting in half an hour then I am going to go home and sleep for next 9 hours and drag my ass down here again." Serena sighed, she loved her work, she had wanted to be a doctor ever since she had first began to work for a hospital in the ninth grade, she just didn't realize the energy you had to put out to save another life."

"Well you had better get going then, I better hurry up to I need to be at that board meeting too."

With that Amy walked out the door into the changing room and got into uniform.

Serena threw away the blood stained clothes and dragged herself into the shower, she only got to have a quick 7 minute one, it was cold but at least it woke her up. After drying her hair and changing into her white coat again she continued to walk down the hall into the board room.

She opened the door to the huge room, they had already began, she was five minutes late. Finding a seat in the back she fixed her attention on the cute new doctor that was talking up front.

"...and so I am very happy to be joining you at Capital Tokyo Hospital." 

Yes I am happy your joining us too, Serena thought, a small smile spreading across her face. She laughed to herself, man she really was tired it was her rule, never date anyone at work.

"Thank you Darien Mamoru, that will be all, have a nice day." 

Serena just sat there, Darien Mamoru, MY Darien Mamoru, this can't be happening, I thought he was going to work in Japan.

What is going to happen with Serena, will Darien and her get together or will they be doomed to uncomfterable silence between each other forever... please read and review, tell me what you think and I really want suggestions.

~Rayne~


	2. Reunions

Eternally Yours

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime so don't try to take my money, it would be really embarrassing for 

the both of us

Sorry I know its been a while, but I have been working on my DragonBall Z fics and I DO have a life so I have not been writing a lot lately, anyways read and review you know the drill ^.^

Serena collapsed on her bed after a hard day at work, she hated the long operations but she loved it when she saved another human life. Fading deep into sleep the last thing from her mind was Darien, although it would be the first thing when she woke up 5 hours later.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Ugh," Serena moaned as she reached for her alarm clock, the realized it was the phone.

"Hello," her voice was barely a breathy whisper as she answered the phone.

"Serena are you ok?" Serena smiled as she immediately recognized the voice on the phone.

"Hey Lita, no I'm fine. I had an operation last night though so I have been sleeping for the last 5 hours." She propped herself up on the bed with one arm, holding the phone to her ear with the other.

"Oh, then I guess you wouldn't want to come out tonight." Lita sighed on the other end of the phone.

"No I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with you guys for the world, ever since Mina has left it just hasn't been the same around here." Serena looked at the picture on her nightstand, the whole gang at Mina's wedding to Andrew, it really was great that she finally found someone she could love and be with.

Lita started to laugh uncontrollably at that moment. "Serena, Mina and Andrew are in town, they are moving back. Andrew was transferred by his firm so they are staying in Tokyo......indefinitely." Lita added.

"Oh gosh, now I am definitely going out with you guys tonight, and the best part is I don't have work tomorrow." She bounced up off the bed heading to her closet. "So where are we going, what are we doing???"

Lita laughed again, "stop asking so many questions so fast. We're going to that new Insomniac Club on 9th street downtown, I hear its great. Mina and everyone are coming along with Andrew and Darien, can you believe that he just got into town a couple of days ago? And even better he's working at your hospital. Have you seen him around?"

Serena's thoughts led her to the staff meeting earlier that day, she hardly even recognized him, but then again she hadn't even seen him for at least 6 years. Gee he'd be about.....24 now.

"Uh, yea. We had a staff meeting to introduce him today, but I didn't get a chance to talk to him, I was WAY to tired." She picked up the wedding picture again and continued to look at it, not even hearing Lita's words.

"So we'll pick you up around 9 ok?" Lita's question pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, 9 pm, I'll see you then." With that she hung up the phone, it was 3pm and she wanted to sleep for another 4 hours at least.

Unfortunately only 2 hours later the phone rang again.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Ahhhhhh, I'm up, I'm up, I'm up." Serena shouted at the ringing phone, it was starting to annoying her now.

"Hello," she nearly shouted into the phone.

"Serena? I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?" The voice on the other line was shaky, scared at her tone.

"Mina? No I'm sorry I was just catching up on some deprieved sleep, but I needed to get up anyway, for tonight I have to get ready."

"Are you sure?" Mina asked again.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Serena laughed.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me in about half an hour, I have nothing to wear tonight." 

Looking into her almost bare closet again she spoke into the again. "Sure, I seem to be having the same problem myself."

"Ok then, I'll pick you up in about half an hour." Mina perked up.

"Ok bye."

Putting down he phone she looked into the mirror.

Not too bad she thought to herself, I'll just wear my work clothes out and change when I get home, all I really have to do is my hair and makeup and I can just do that later.

Combing her shoulder length hair behind her ears she applied some makeup to her face grabbed her purse and ran out the door, as she heard Mina's car horn beeping.

****

Two hours later

Finally....Serena thought as she entered she semi bright apartment, it was 7 pm, she had two hours to get ready.

She was already dressed in her short black mini skirt and yellow-gold halter top, all she had to do was her hair, which would be put up in a shiny clip and then put on her makeup, no sweat.

****

Two hours later

Lita and the others pulled up in her red convertible, 

"You ready to have some fun?" Raye asked as Serena entered the car.

"Sure am." Serena laughed as they drove off.

"Where are Andrew and Mina and Darien?" Serena asked the driving Lita.

"We're going to meet them there."

The rest of the car ride was occupied by blaring music from the radio. 

"We're here," Ami looked over at Raye and Serena in the back seat.

"Finally," Raye whined.

She stood up and looked around the crowd.

"Raye, Mina and the guys are over that way." Serena pulled Raye over the other way.

"I know, I was looking for Chad." She scowled, Raye never did like getting all mushy over a guy.

"I thought he wasn't coming." Serena laughed at her, hell had frozen over if Raye was this crazy over a guy.

"Yeah well he wanted to have a good time with me tonight."

"So how long have you two been dating?" Serena asked curiously.

"6 months." It brought a smile to Raye's face when she got to brag about her relationship with him, it was almost perfect. Chad had matured a lot since junior high.

"Hey Serena, Raye, over here." Lita waved them over to where she stood, beside Mina, Andrew, Darien, and Chad.

It was going to be a great night.

So how do you like it so far, I was thinking of deleting the fic and not writing any Sailor Moon fics since I like DBZ one's better, sorry don't flame me for that. Any who read and review or else, I may go through with my threats.

~*Rayne*~


End file.
